Spencer Reid EQUALS Propensity
by softxdxlllxball
Summary: One walk in the park will change Spencer Reid's life forever. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT


Chapter One

Fallon Sawyer stood in line at the Starbucks every morning before heading off on a random adventure; she never deviated from her routine as she was a very precise woman. She ordered her usual, and today for a treat bought a double chunk chocolate chip cookie, for later of course. She waited patiently in line to receive her morning pick-me-up. She gazed aimlessly around the establishment. The walls were a tanish-yellow color. The walls were lined with sleek mahogany tables; black and white pictures were hung up exactly three feet apart, they were of other Starbucks across the nation. She looked at her watch, today she had decided she would go to the local park and Sketch her surroundings, to connect with her inner-self. On a regular day she would have already gotten her order and been on her way; but it was Saturday and the workers were stressing out with the overflow of orders, Starbucks wasn't a utopia for employees. She examined herself… Yellow sundress, a few inches past her knees, and white flip-flops; her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, her brown hair was a beautiful shade. She had little to no makeup on; she thought women were pretty in their natural state. She finally reached the front of the line, a college student (probably) handed her the order and gave her a sheepish and tired smile. Fallon smiled in return and told her server, "one day you will be doing something better than this." With that she walked out of line and headed out the double doors at the front of the establishment and headed to the parking lot.

She found her 1990 Ford Bronco; this thing had been through everything; including three crashes, a tornado, and a flood. Fallon climbed in the driver's side and placed her keys in the ignition, she pushed on the pedal and backed out of the parking lot and drove the few miles to the park. She had her car radio on a country music station, something she rarely ever listened to. Her favorite genre seemed to not have a radio station, this she understood, but scolded. She made a turn into the parking lot at the park and parked next to a beat up Volvo. She got out and inhaled the fresh air; she let the breeze sweep her in. It tingled every centimeter in her body; it was a soothing antidote to her troubles. Fallon soon found herself perched on a bench, her sketch pad in her hand, and her shading pencils in her handy dandy case (yes I used to watch Blues Clues.) Her nails were painted in a variation of colors, from last night. She had pale pink, a noisy lime green, a deep ocean blue, a sunshine yellow, etc. A different color for each nail, she smiled at the memory from last night. Then he passed, it was a brief evanescent moment, it was fortuitous. Her eyes darted across the park, her palms sweated, she felt as if she had felt the greatest moment of her life.

From that day forward going to the park was Fallon's propensity, to find that mystery man. Each night she came home empty and upset, she longed to see him again. After a week she tried to efface him from her memory, she seemed hopeless. She began to think she never even saw him; maybe he was a fallacy; though she knew he wasn't. Trying to seek him at the park was an arduous task. One morning she sat in a booth at Starbucks, her elbows perched on the table, her chin resting in her right hand. Then the server she had the week before came over to her. His name plate read ABRI in all capital letters.

"I've noticed you here everyday since I've started working here, and you seem to be in the worst mood." He then proceeded to take something off a tray he had placed on a surrounding table. "It's my treat, I hope whatever you are looking for you find." He stated, and then he went back behind the counter. He had set her usual order on the table. Fallon looked at it, shocked, and happy. Someone cared about her, a complete stranger. Fallon took a cursory look at her surroundings, then she blinked rapidly… he was here. His eyes met hers, and then he immediately looked away. She had finally found him, or so she thought, because just like that he was gone.

Fallon slumped back into her chair.

"Hey," said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere. Fallon instinctively snapped her head around. She snapped back when she saw it was him.

"It's you." She said surprised.

"Yeah, I saw you at the park last week, you were sketching right?" He asked he was adorable; he had ear length curly brown hair, high cheek bones, and captivating brown eyes. All Fallon could do was nod in amazement, he actually remembered her.

"Sketching is considered a pictorial kind of note-taking. A sketch is not usually intended as an autonomous work of art, although many have been considered masterpieces in their own right." He explained.

"Really? I just thought it was drawing a picture, your thoughts and emotions." Fallon replied with a smile.

"Actually a picture is a visual representation of a person, object, or scene, as a painting, drawing, or photograph. Or it could be a visible or concrete embodiment of some quality or condition." He explained. She stared at him, looking at him, scanning every inch.

"Would you like to sit?" She asked. He smiled then quickly sat down.

"I like your shirt." He replied. Fallon had thrown on a pair of baggy gray sweatpants and an EINSTIEN t-shirt. It had the quote: A man should look for what is, and not for what he thinks should be. She looked back up at his gaze.

"Thanks, I love his quotes." Fallon responded. "Wait, but what's your name?" She asked.

"Spencer Reid." He responded. She nodded.

"Fallon Sawyer." She replied, as if they had just met on the job.

"Ah Fallon, is pronounced _FAL-en_. It is of Irish and Gaelic origin, and its meaning is "superiority"; descended from a "ruler". From the Gaelic word "follamhnus". May also be a transformation of the English name Fuller, an occupational surname for a textile worker." He explained.

"What are you, a genius or something?" She asked.

"You could say that, I have an IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words per minute and have PhDs in Mathematics, Engineering, and Chemistry. I have BAs in Psychology and Sociology, I'm completing a third in Philosophy; I also have an eidetic memory." He explained, hoping he didn't creep out his new aquatint.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing! Life must be great to know everything." She stated. Spencer then changed the subject, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"So what do you do for a living?" Spencer asked.

"How about I show you?" Fallon explained, getting up slowly, her Sperry's clanked quietly on the tile floor of the establishment. Spencer hesitantly got up and followed her outside the building. He looked around at his surroundings when they were in the parking lot, he stopped when he realized she was looking at him.

"Here," she threw him the keys to her Bronco and she walked to the passenger's seat side of the car. "Are you going to get in or not?" She asked. Spencer sighed and opened the car door on the driver's side and plopped in the seat and took in the aroma of that old-car-smell. He put the keys in the ignition, but stopped.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Anywhere," Fallon replied.

Chapter Two

Spencer stopped the car and got out.

"We're here." He replied.

"We didn't go anywhere." Fallon said. She sighed, "I guess I can show you what I do." She opened the door to the back seat and gathered her sketching supplies. She sat on the curb of the parking lot facing a busy road.

"I sketch." She said, simple and to the point.

"That's all you do?" He asked. She nodded; she began to take out pencils and examined them before taking out a 2H and a 9B.

"I sketch my surroundings; it makes me feel peace with my inner self, it makes me feel more in control." Fallon explained. She began to sketch the street, making quick marks on the page. She made long loopy lines; every detail seemed to fall into place using that 2H pencil. She sat the pencil down after a couple of minutes and blew particles off the sheet of sketch paper. She then picked up her 9B and filled in the solid objects, the shading was exact and precise. She smoothed lead in by rubbing her fingers on the page. When she was complete she held up her sketch pad and showed it to Spencer. He was amazed; it was like nothing he had ever seen. He had seen many great pieces of art by other famous artists, this seemed like this belonged up there was those. It was truly magnificent.

"I could do this all my life, it just seems like the most natural thing on earth to me, there's no other feeling like it." Fallon explained. She relaxed and dropped to the soft, cold grass. She lay there for a minute or so when Spencer joined her. Her hair spilled from her head, locks tumbling everywhere it seemed.

"This is what life is about, enjoying the small things that everyone takes for granted." Fallon explained. People gave the two of them looks as they proceeded to their cars, staring at them as if they were crazy. Nothing seemed to faze Fallon, she was truly an individual, and there were definitely not many people like her. Humans are called Homo Sapiens Sapiens, this confused Spencer sometimes. He knew that Homo Sapiens Sapiens mean man wise wise, but why did we assign ourselves double wise? Now that he had met Fallon it all made sense to him. He lay there on the ground with her not saying anything for the next hour or two. It must've been 9:00 pm when the manager told them they needed to leave because they had received complaints from the customers. Spencer nodded sleepily, he must've dozed off, and he shook Fallon who had fallen asleep.

She groaned and struggled to open her eyes.

"What is it Spencer?" She asked.

"We have to leave, the manager told me so." He explained to her.

"Those Jackasses don't know what nature or relaxation is." She said in a grumble as she collected her belongings; but first she signed the sketch of the street she had drawn and carefully tore it out of her sketch pad and handed it o Spencer.

"A reminder of today," she told him; she gave him a sheepish smile. They were still lying on the ground at that point. Spencer hopped up to his feet, while Fallon remained on the grass.

"Come on Fallon we're going to in trouble." Spencer explained, trying to persuade her to get up.

"Fine help me up?" She asked. He took hold of her hand; it felt soft and smooth against his skin. Fallon struggled to her feet and almost toppled over Spencer. She tucked astray strands of hair behind her ear. Spencer helped her pull out the bits of grass that had gotten into her hair.

"Tonight was nice." Spencer said with a smile, avoiding eye contact.

"You're a one of a kind guy Spencer Reid." She explained, looking into his eyes. She forced him to make contact.

"We should do this again sometime." Spencer explained. He shoved his hands into his khaki pants pockets.

"Yeah except next time we should actually go somewhere." She laughed; she had a sweet and innocent laugh. Fallon leaned forward and kissed Spencer's cheek. It was like a super nova, it was so right and pure. After a couple seconds Fallon pulled away. She smiled nervously, looking for some reaction.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Fallon asked. Spencer quickly nodded, turning his head.

"I'd be flattered to be your date." Fallon explained, turning his head with her hand. "By the way, there is no way you're going to scare me away." Spencer felt relieved and worried; he couldn't remember the last time he went on a date. He wondered what a legitimate date with a girl like this would be like.

"So, uh, what time tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"Well… I'm free ALL day, everyday. How about you come by my house and have a movie day and just chill, we don't need anything big and fancy for a first date." Fallon explained. Spencer nodded.

"Is there a specific time frame?" He asked again.

"How about… 11:00 am, that sound good, do you like horror movies?" She asked.

"Of course, who doesn't?" He replied in excitement. "I can bring the entire Nightmare on Elm Street movies."

"Okay, I have like uh… The Silence of the Lambs, Pet Cemetery, Halloween, Scream, well to sum it up I have a lot of horror movies." She explained. She took her pad out and scribbled something on it then ripped part of a page out and handed it to Spencer. "My address," she stated simply.

"Fallon, to be honest, I wish this night would've lasted forever. This has been a great time." Spencer explained, and he truly meant it.

"I know what you mean, it's not everyday you meet a totally awesome person, and things just click… naturally." She explained, now she was avoiding eye contact. There was a moment of silence before Spencer spoke.

"Let me help you get this stuff to your car." He offered. Fallon gave him part of her load and together they loaded the back of her Ford Bronco.

"So does this thing get good mileage?" Spencer asked, he tried to stall so he could stay by Fallon for as long as he possibly could.

"Eh, it's nothing to brag about only about 14 or so. As you can imagine my adventures are close to home." She explained, Spencer laughed.

"Yeah my Volvo is like that too." He explained and pointed across the parking lot to his beat up blue and white vehicle.

"That's your Volvo? I parked next to it at the park last week!" She exclaimed and laughed at the coincidence.

"My car's pretty dependable gets me to where I'm going, ya know?" He explained.

"Well it's getting late, I should go." Fallon explained.

"Oh yeah, well, uh, have a good night." Spencer told her.

"Yeah you too," she replied back. She climbed her car and backed out of the parking lot.

"See you tomorrow Fallon." Spencer called out after her. He sighed, this perhaps had been one of the greatest days of his life, and now, unfortunately it was over.

Chapter Three

9:00 am

Spencer was preparing himself for another wonderful day; he didn't want tomorrow to come. He didn't want to head back to the darkness of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, where he worked in the Behavioral Analysis Unit as a profiler. He shook the thought from his head as he got dressed. He slipped on a pair of corduroys and simple Cal Tech t-shirt (where he went to college). He brushed his hair, so it was left tussled. He put on his wrist watch and his shoes and headed out the door with his collection of horror movies. He walked down the stairs to the bottom floor of his apartment building. He headed to the community parking lot and found his Volvo. He slipped in the driver's side and placed the movies in the passenger's side. He pulled the black seat belt down across his right shoulder and buckled it by his right hip. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot by 10:00 am.

10:00 am

Fallon was frantically trying to clean her house in the neighborhood of Cleveland Park; it was the seventh most expensive house on the market in D.C. costing $8, 300, 000. It is a castle-like property in Cleveland Park and takes the concept of an "all-white" interior to a new level. It had a wine cellar, gym and a large outdoor terrace. With all of this space it was hard to keep it clean. She turned on her home theater system, something that was not included with the home and started to fluff the pillows on the couch. She thought she was hopeless, her house would never be clean by the time Spencer got here, and she didn't want to blow her first date that she had been on it 10 years. The one thing Fallon might have a problem with was telling Spencer how she had such a luxurious home. This was a story that she hated revisiting. She refocused her train of thought and glanced at the clock on the light green wall. She glanced around the room, looking at the green-white swirls pattern on the couches; they had metal legs like a school desk. Across the couches was the theater system, with windows on each side. The windows had green-white diamond patterned shades on them; they hung from the tops of the windows. In between the TV and the couches was a transparent marshy green table with a light brown base. She had placed three high stacks of classic horror movies on it. To the left of the table was a white fireplace, it had a very plain and simple design. On the mantle of the fireplace were old Coca-Cola bottles. To the left of the fireplace and in the corner was a white lamp. It was shaped like a cylinder, it had three metal rods coming from the middle, and they served as the base. Fallon headed over to the lamp and adjusted the shade. She stopped when she heard the doorbell.

"Crap," she murmured under her breath. She hesitantly left the living room and went into the hallway leading to the front door. She sighed before she turned the glass doorknob and opened the door.

11:00 am

"Fallon," Spencer asked, scanning her body language. "Are you okay?"

"Everything's not ready; I wanted everything to be perfect." She explained upset.

"I thought we decided we didn't need anything big for our first date." Spencer explained.

"Yeah… but it's a while since I've been in the whole dating shenanigan." She explained.

"Well I'm right there with you, females aren't really all that attracted to me." Spencer explained.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She laughed. "You're amazing."

"You've only known me for one day Fallon." He said with a small laugh.

"Let's just not stand out here, come in." She explained, opening the door fully. Spencer's eyes widen, her house was as extravagant on the inside as it was on the outside.

He followed her through a hallway that leaded to the living room, he gazed at the ceiling that had three crystal chandeliers hanging evenly spaced apart from each other. He tried to take in every detail. The walls were empty, he took this in consideration.

"Well here's the living room/home theater." Fallon explained. Spencer nodded, he held out the movies he had brought.

"I have all of those!" She laughed.

"So… what do you want to watch first?" She asked taking hold of his hand and guiding him towards the small table. He looked through his choices before settling on The Shining.

"Redrum," he said simply.

"Ha-ha yeah, Timmy is my favorite character." Fallon explained. She picked up the DVD case and opened it; she carefully took out the disc and slid it in the DVD player. She took the remote and hit the DVD button. The screen went blue for a second while the DVD loaded. Soon the options menu for The Shining popped up on the screen. By this point Spencer and Fallon had plopped on the couch. Fallon pushed the enter button on the DVD remote. She then took a remote and pushed a button and black material came out from the ceiling and covered the windows. Fallon proceeded to hit another button and the lights turned off, all was pitch black except for the TV screen.

"Uh can we turn on the lamp?" Spencer asked nervously.

"On the dim setting," Fallon responded without taking her eyes off the screen.

"She got up and turned the switch in the lamp until it reached the dimmest setting. Spencer was relieved. He still was afraid of the dark even though he was twenty-nine years old. While Fallon was watching the movie intensely, Spencer was watching her. He tried to take in all of her beauty.

_How did I get so lucky with meeting her? _He thought. The two watched the movie halfway through, when both of their stomachs started growling.

"Ah man, I'm hungry, what about you?" Fallon asked Spencer.

"Huh, What," Spencer asked, he had been daydreaming.

"Food," She stated again.

"Oh, sure, I must've dozed off." He said shyly.

"Nah, really Spencer?" She said with sarcasm, and then she laughed, turned on the lights and got up and went into a different room for a moment and headed back with a tray full of food.

"Sandwiches okay with you?" She asked. Spencer nodded. They each grabbed one.

"Fallon I hope you don't mind my asking, but how on earth did you afford this home?" He asked in fascination.

"It's a pretty long story, are you sure you're up to it?" She asked; she was secretly hoping he would change his mind and they could change the topic.

"Yeah," He replied. _Not Again_, Fallon thought.

"Okay when I was younger, my parents were pretty poor. They struggled paying off everything, when they had me; they didn't know what to do. They had me "audition" for some modeling roles in baby magazines. So you know I was in a few ads, made a couple thousand dollars. Most of it went to the bills, after a while I had started earning so much my parents put it in a fund. By the time I was three I had around… $500,000 in my fund. My parents were getting so excited; they started having me audition for commercial roles… against my will. See now I really hated modeling and acting, I did so many, there were so many disturbed people on set, and they were terrible people, Spencer. By the time I was six my parents got caught up in all the money, my mother got caught up in all… in all the…" Fallon stopped there, her voice was cracking and it was barley above a whisper at this point.

"Fallon, you don't have to continue. I won't make you." Spencer explained, sincerely.

"No, I need to tell you sooner than later." Fallon said, with total seriousness, she was sniffling now. "My mother got caught up in all the men. She started coming home later and later. My father pretended he didn't notice, he wanted to work this out, he wanted to be a normal family again. He realized what a mess our lives had become. One day my mother announced that she was getting a divorce from my father, this was the first time my father had heard this news. My mother packed her bags and left that day. It turned out she had been having sex with one of my directors for over a year… she was pregnant Spencer, I have a freaking half-sister because my mother was a whore." She was almost to the point of sobbing, all Spencer could do was stare helplessly, he related to parts of her story with his own crappy childhood.

"Fallon," Spencer said. She looked up at him, her eyes glistened with fresh tears, and they streamed down her face, which was a light pink. Her brown eyes looked scared.

"I'm scared I'm going to end up like my mother." She explained her head looking at the floor.

"Then why did you keep all the money?" Spencer asked. She shook her head, her eyes and forehead crinkled in confusion.

"I'm not sure. I guess I was afraid that if I did not have this money I would have to rely on my dad for everything, and his life is already stressful enough." Fallon said; she looked up at Spencer. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Spencer had a confused look. "For putting you through this, you don't deserve this." She explained to him.

"Fallon, like you told me, you aren't going to scare me away, no one is perfect." He said, he slid across the couch and gave her a friendly hug, Fallon however increased the embrace, and she was pressed hard against him. Spencer didn't mind.

"Her name is Breelynn." She said suddenly releasing from his hug.

"Hmm?" He sounded confused.

"My half-sister," She replied. "She hates me; she thinks I'm an ungrateful jerk who wastes their life."

"Does she even know anything about you?" Spencer asked, concerned. Fallon shook her head.

"My mother is the reason I have this." She held up her left hand, a ring was on her index finger.

"A purity ring," Spencer stated. Fallon nodded.

"I have only met Breelynn three times, I can't act like I'm happy to see my mother and her _second husband_, and they ruined everything. Though I try to act as friendly as possible, Breelynn thinks I'm the reason that my mother is always angry when she talks about life before Breelynn's father. Breelynn hates me to death; if I would have visited more frequently she would probably have a flawless plan to kill me." Fallon explained. Spencer was relieved that she added hints of humor.

"Do you want to go somewhere, clear your head?" Spencer asked. Fallon nodded.

"Let me go change." She explained. She got up off the couch, she went into the hallway, and Spencer watched her until she was out of view.

Fallon felt relieved that Spencer cared about her emotions and didn't run off when she told him. She headed up the grand oak staircase and walked toward the door at the end of the hallway, her bedroom. She opened it she headed directly to the closet and opened it she pulled out a gray tank top with a ruffle leading from her left shoulder down to her right hip (Arden B), black skinny jeans (Net-a-Porter), and silver flip-flops (Old Navy). She piled on the clothes as fast as she could. She then walked over to her makeup vanity and just put on a tiny bit of blush. She brushed her hair and put them in two quick braids lye on her shoulders. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but she figured Spencer wouldn't care. She took one last look in the mirror before she headed out of her bedroom, down the hall, down the stairs, and back into the living room.

Chapter Four

"Hey," Fallon said as she entered the living room, "you ready?" Spencer nodded; he got up off the couch and followed Fallon down the hallway and out the doors. He waited on the porch while Fallon locked the door and turned on the security system and the cameras.

"You sure take a lot of precautions." Spencer mentioned.

"I just like feeling safe," Fallon explained. She took hold of Spencer's hand, Spencer squeezed it for reassurance. She led him to the garage, they got into her Bronco. Spencer could tell that Fallon was trying her best to regain her composure; he never would've guessed that Fallon was a millionaire back at Starbucks. Fallon's neighborhood was nice; Spencer stared out the car window as the drove out of the neighborhood.

"Hey Fallon, have you ever been to Kingman Lake?" He asked. His eyes were darting from her to the window.

"Um… I don't think so, is it nice there?" She asked, without taking her eyes off the road.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice, you want to go. It's just off this… next… exit… RIGHT HERE!" Spencer exclaimed, as they almost missed the turn. Fallon's eyes grew wide; when they got off the exit she slowed down and turned to Spencer.

"MY LORD you could've given me SOME warning!" She laughed

"Well, I didn't think of it until now, uh… see that next right," he pointed it out with his index finger, "go down it." He explained. Fallon eased on to the turn.

"It's as beautiful as the last time I was here." Spencer whispered, as if he was talking to himself. Fallon pulled the vehicle into a grassy spot, she examined her surroundings. The lake stretched to the horizon and beyond. It was a light green, lily pads spotted the surface. The water was still, it rippled when the occasional fish swam by. The dock went out at least ten feet; it was perfect for dangling your legs into the water. Then Fallon remembered she still had her sketching supplies in the back of her Bronco. She went around and opened the back door and got them out. Spencer was leaning against the front of the vehicle; he was staring at the lakes beauty, trying to take it all in.

"You were right, this is beautiful." Fallon whispered. They were the only ones there. "Why doesn't anyone come here?" She asked. Spencer shrugged.

"Many people don't come to this spot." He said simply. He started to walk off toward the dock. Fallon tried to catch up with him, but her supplies slowed her down a bit.

"Fallon, I think you should take a break from sketching." He explained. He didn't even look at her. Fallon shot him a look.

"What do you mean "take a break" it's all I know." She stated

"You sketch nature, but Fallon, do you really learn to experience it?" Spencer asked. Fallon was about to open her mouth, but she stopped, when was the last time she REALLY experienced nature, what she was sketching. She shrugged

"Okay," she replied. She rolled up the bottom of her pants to her knees, she let her legs dangle over the edge, the cold water was a soothing remedy to the rest of her body, and it seemed to travel everywhere. Spencer joined her.

"This… is what nature is like, when you sketch nature and you know what the nature around you feels like, it adds so much more emotion." He explained.

A breeze came in a couple minutes later and took Fallon's flip-flop full speed ahead into the water. She let out a groan.

"Experience nature," Spencer stated. And just like that Fallon shot in the water.

"Experience nature… gotcha," she replied. She dove down deeper doing spins and spirals, the water engulfed her entire body, it felt good, and she felt weightless. At this point she didn't even care if she found that flip-flop; she wanted to stay in the water for as long as she could. She swam back to the surface. Her hair was plastered to her face, she tried to push it back behind her ears, but before she did, she swam back over to the dock.

"Join me Spencer." She pleaded. He looked skeptical.

"I don't know, I have had some pretty weird experiences with the water… and girls." He said nervously.

"Seriously, what all could you do in a lake," Fallon asked.

"You would be pretty surprised." Spencer replied. He tried not to think about a previous case.

"So are you coming or not?" She asked.

"I uh, I don't know. I mean I like to keep dry." He explained, trying to convince her.

"Well sorry, you're options just ran out!" She exclaimed as she swam frantically towards him. She took hold of his wrist and pulled forward. Her feet were planted on the dock beams for support. He finally toppled over after an intense battle.

"Fallon, what the hell!" He exclaimed.

"Can't you experience nature with me Spencer Reid?" She asked trying to pull off a pout.

"Hmm, I guess so." He said, with humor and sarcasm.

"Good, I was going to pull you in anyway." She laughed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have chosen a lake." He second-guessed. They swam around, their clothes weighing them down.

Several hours later Fallon and Spencer were leaning against the dock, their hair was tangled and plastered to their bodies and faces.

"Experience nature, I think I will remember that next time I go sketching." Fallon explained.

"Good, hey the sun's about to set. What time did we get here?" Spencer asked, he realized they had totally lost track of time.

"Well we left at about two-ish I'd say. So it must be around eight or eight thirty." She explained. Spencer looked at his fingers; they were all shriveled, as to be expected. Fallon and Spencer stayed there for a moment. They could see the sun traveling south, down to the horizon.

"Did you know the sun doesn't actually move? Rather, the earth's rotation (at approximately 24 hours per revolution) makes the sun appear to "rise" and "set" as your position on the earth turns in relation to the sun. When one part of the Earth is facing towards the sun it would eventually become dark. this is because now your part of the world is beginning to face away from the sun then eventually again it would begin to face the sun a gain. You may think the sun is moving however we are actually rotating around the sun." Spencer explained in depth to Fallon.

"Spencer… Spencer," she tried to stop him from continuing. He looked up at her. "Just shut up and kiss me." She explained. At the same moment the sun set. She slip her hands up to his face, she pressed her lips against his. His lips were moist and soft, she liked the taste of him. Spencer pushed plastered pieces of hair behind his ears and put his hand under her chin and almost hesitated to move her closer to him. He hoped she wouldn't pull away, not just yet. They each questioned what to do next; they took turns in the lead. Finally Fallon pulled away.

"It's getting late." She explained as if nothing had just happened. She began to pull herself up onto the deck; Spencer was left wading in the water. He shook his head and sighed and hoisted himself onto the deck.

"So… was it okay?" Fallon asked. Spencer nodded trying to wring his clothes.

"Not the water…the kiss?" Fallon asked. This time he nodded eagerly.

Chapter Five

It was Monday, Spencer was lethargic and sore. He was groggy as he got out of bed. He trudged his way to his kitchen and made himself a pot of coffee. He hoped that the team would not get called on a case today. He poured his coffee in a simple red mug with a big R on it. He went back to his room, mug in hand. He pulled on some corduroys, a simple white t-shirt, and pulled over a white dress shirt. He got out a brown leather belt from his closet and a pair of brown dress shoes. By the time he got dressed he had five minutes left to spare. He trudged out of his apartment door, into the hallway, and walked a flight of stairs down to the community parking lot. He could hardly keep himself awake. He fumbled with his car keys and unlocking the door. He slouched in his seat and instinctively started his Volvo.

Derek Morgan glanced around the bullpen of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, _where is Reid? Hotch is going to have a fit. _He tapped his fingers on his desk, impatiently. Finally a few minutes later Reid appeared, he looked sluggish and strangely different.

"Hey there young blood, where've you been, Hotch would've have blown a casket if he found out you weren't here." Morgan explained. Reid groaned.

"I had such a late night last night; I could hardly get up this morning." He explained, looking as if he was about to doze off.

"Oooh my man, who was it?" Morgan asked eagerly. If there was one thing that Morgan asked Reid about was women. Morgan asked if Reid had a late night if he was with a woman. Reid would ask what it was like to have women be all Morgan without even trying.

"It… it was nothing Morgan… y-you don't always have to assume it was a woman." Reid stammered. He was blushing.

"Reid I know it was because I can sense it, and your blushing and trying to avoid eye contact. Just tell your brother who it is." Morgan explained, putting an arm around the younger agent. Reid sighed and gave in.

"Her name is Fallon Sawyer." He explained quietly.

"Where did you meet her?"

"I saw her at the park, but I saw her again a week later at Starbucks."

"Is she a genius?"

"No Morgan."

"What did you guys do?"

"Is this supposed to be 20 questions? Why do you think we did anything?"

"You said you had a late night."

"Okay, okay, we went to Kingman Lake."

"Details Reid."

"You're really starting to sound like Garcia."

"Just answer the damn question, it won't kill you."

"Okay, well she's a sketcher. I told her she not only needed to sketch nature, but to experience nature, to add more life in her sketches."

"So what did she do?"

"Well her shoe fell in the lake and she jumped in and experienced nature."

"You didn't just leave her there by herself did you?"

"She, she uh… pulled me in."

"That reminds me of…"

"Morgan, don't remind me."

"Sorry kid, so… you guys seriously didn't _just _swim… did you?"

"Yeah, actually we… we did just swim."

"Don't lie to me Reid, and besides you're not that hard to profile."

"Hey! The team made a deal…"

"Come on kid! I know you didn't just swim."

"Okay… she, she kissed me."

"My man got a little lovin'!"

"Morgan it was just a kiss."

"It was just a what?" A familiar voice came from behind, and it belonged to there technical analyst Penelope Garcia.

"Ah, nothing sugar mama." Morgan waved her off.

"You guys aren't having crazy fun without me… are you?" She asked, pointing a finger at each of them.

"You know I don't roll that way Penelope." Morgan laughed. Reid gave a puzzled look.

"Well anyways… I will find out what you guys were talking about… one way… or another." She explained very dramatically.

"Get back to your technical world… don't make me spank you!" Morgan exclaimed. Garcia waved them off and went back to her office.

"Morgan… you're not going to tell Garcia are you?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. That woman will find out one way or another… we both know that." Morgan explained.

"Yeah well we better get working, before Hotch sees us." Reid explained, Morgan nodded, Reid went to his desk, Morgan just sort of slipped away… into the technical world of Garcia.

…

"Ah, there's my chocolate soldier! So… you're going to tell me about Reid right?" Garcia asked.

"Well, I kind of have to, you'll find out one way or another." Morgan laughed.

"That, my darling, is totally true!" Garcia explained.

"Her name is ah… Fallon… Fallon Sawyer." Morgan recalled. Garcia popped her knuckles and started her search.

"Ah… let's see… Fallon Sawyer, age is twenty-eight. She lives in WOAH! She lives in Cleveland Park… that must cost a fortune… ooh here's the good stuff. She was a model and actress when she was younger. She modeled for magazines and did handfuls of commercials. She raked in the big bucks, and she keeps about half of it in her bank account. It appears she has a half-sister named Breelynn Foster… Oh." Garcia stopped and had a sad face on, and covered her mouth with a hand.

"What is it baby girl?" Morgan asked, putting his hands on her shoulders

"Her half-sisters father is a famous model photographer." She explained. "Her mother had Breelynn when she was still married to her husband Richard. Don't we all have a secret to erase." Garcia sighed.

"I wonder if Reid knows." Morgan stated.

"Who knows, it not like we can just ask him, he'll know I've been a snoop." Garcia explained. Morgan shook his head.

Are there any good people left in this world?" Morgan asked.

"I've got you, don't I sugar?" Garcia asked. Morgan kissed the top her head and smiled.

Chapter Six

Reid sat at his desk staring at the unfinished files on his desk. He hoped that one day the done pile would be bigger than the unfinished pile, which would be a dream come true. He had gotten what he had hoped for; it was just a paper work day. SO far they had not been called in for a case yet, and Reid was relieved. He didn't want to tell Fallon about working for the FBI just yet. At that moment his phone vibrated, ironically enough it was Fallon. He glanced around the room. He hesitated to answer.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hey Spencer," she replied. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, well I don't have anything planned, I hope nothing comes up."

"So what, are you at work or something?"

"Yeah, actually I am."

"Ooh really? What do you do?"

"Uh… can I tell you about that later… my superior is coming, we're not supposed to take personal calls during work, bye." He sighed as he hung up, Hotch wasn't coming, and he really didn't want to tell Fallon where he worked.

"Ooh a phone call with the lady?" Morgan asked.

"Come on man." Reid replied, giving him a look.

"Alright, alright I get it you want some privacy." Morgan explained, backing off.

"Morgan, I don't know what to tell her." Reid explained.

"Tell her what?" Morgan asked.

"Where I work," He explained, "Not just yet."

"I get it kid, has she told you where she works?" Morgan asked.

"Well she doesn't have a job, she doesn't need one." Morgan then felt guilty for being a peep on Reid's personal life and snitching with Garcia.

"Why… what is she rich or something?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded suspiciously.

"I too am a profiler Morgan." Reid explained.

"Yeah I know that kid, that's why you're here remember?" Morgan explained.

"So… what did Garcia tell you?" Reid asked.

"Alright, just the basics, she was a child actress and model. Also, that she had a half sister. Garcia wouldn't tell me anymore." Morgan explained. He looked way when he said Garcia wouldn't tell him more, because she had.

"Morgan, for some reason, Fallon is the most interesting woman I've met. When she pulled me into the lake I didn't even mind." Spencer explained.

"You minded when Lila pulled you in, against your will." Morgan agreed, and brought up the whole Lila Archer case, that no one had talked about for nearly five years.

"I really think I've found someone special Morgan. For some reason, I'm not afraid." Spencer explained.

"I think it's because you can relate." Morgan explained. Then he froze, he gave away his lie… and Reid was furious.

"What do you mean Morgan…? YOU WERE LIEING, GARCIA DID TELL YOU MORE." Reid was almost to the point of yelling.

"I didn't want to tell you that I knew. I wanted to be a good brother Reid." Morgan explained, ashamed.

"Good brother? Morgan you totally violated my personal life… this is totally beyond anything I would expect from Garcia… and especially you. I can't believe you would let me down like that." Reid said. His hands were balled into fists; his knuckles were burning white with tense anger. His face was tomato red; his forehead bulged with frown lines.

"Reid, man I'm sorry!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Save it." Reid said. He walked out of the bullpen out of sight. Then Special Agent Emily Prentiss came up from her desk and asked Morgan…

"What the hell was that? What did you do?"

"Garcia and I messed up, big time. Reid is pissed as hell at me." Morgan shook his head and sighed hard.

"Well obviously, what did you do?" Prentiss asked caringly.

"Well Reid found himself a woman. I told Garcia and she dug up some dirt… we dug a little too far. I gave it away, and Reid went ballistic." Morgan explained. Prentiss simply nodded.

"I don't want to get into any drama, so I'm just going to leave matter into your hands." Prentiss said, and then waved him off and went to her desk.

…

Spencer had gone home. He hadn't notified Hotch, he was going to be in a shipload of trouble tomorrow. Maybe some possible suspension, he wouldn't mind a few days away from the people he had spent almost every day of the last five years with. Ironically, his phone rang. It was Hotch. Spencer sighted and hesitantly picked it up.

"Reid… why the hell did you dismiss from work early? You are going to be in serious trouble. You know what Reid, you know we don't tolerate this kind of behavior; you're suspended for the next week." Hotch explained enraged. "This was not even Strauss' decision."

"Yes sir, I understand." Reid explained, with no compassion or any emotion whatsoever. After a few more minutes their phone call ended. Reid shrugged. He went and got some lined paper and a pencil…

Reid was starting to feel the guilt from the situation, part of him wanted to call Morgan and apologize. The other half wanted to let Morgan feel guilty for his actions. Right now Reid ignored both sides. He went outside his apartment building and walked. Not to anywhere in particular, he wanted to experience nature like he did the night before. He wanted to tell Fallon about today, but that would have to include his workplace. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Fallon about where he worked just yet. He knew that very soon he would have to tell her, she was smart and she would eventually figure it out on her own. Spencer didn't want that.

Chapter Seven

"Hey Spencer," Fallon said through the phone a few hours later. She hoisted herself on the kitchen counter. It was smooth granite, with gray as its base color. Black and tan spots were splattered on it in random places. She glanced at the clock… it read 4:14 pm.

"Hey," Spencer replied. He sounded upset and strained.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Fallon asked.

"It's nothing, just something happened at work… and, yeah…" He responded.

"Oh, do you still wanna do something tonight?" Fallon asked. She twirled the phone cord around her right index finger.

"Yeah, of course, how about I get you in about an hour… around 5:30 pm, is that okay with you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah okay," Fallon replied.

"So… where do you want to go?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Actually I have an idea in mind; there is no need to get dressed up for this… I'll see you at 5:30, 'kay bye." Fallon explained. She smiled and put the phone on the receiver on the wall. She jumped off the counter and skipped down the hallway to the living room. She picked up her laptop off the transparent green table that the horror movies had been placed mere days before. She pulled up the internet and went to the Google search engine and typed in "333 ways to get kicked out of Wal Mart". She pulled up the list and hit PRINT…

5:30 pm

"Hey, you ready?" Fallon asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, so can I know where we are going, or does it have to be a mystery?" Spencer asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hmm, I prefer a mystery, and if I told you… I'd have to kill you." Fallon joked. Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I bet you couldn't carry out a plan to kill me if you tried, I have my people." Spencer stated.

"Ooh I shaking, who is it… your mommy?" Fallon explained.

"My mother is pretty incapable, considering the fact that she's in Las Vegas… and you really wouldn't even want to start a killing plan… for MYSTERIOUS reasons." Spencer explained… adding an oo-ee-oo sound at the end.

"What kind of mysterious reasons are we referring to?" Fallon asked.

"I'll tell you one of these days, let's get going." Spencer explained.

"Alright, alright," Fallon laughed. "But I will find out these mysterious reasons if it kills me." Then off they went on an adventure!

5:50 pm

"Wal Mart, we're at a Wal Mart? What are we supposed to do here?" Spencer asked.

"Everything we're not supposed to, do you usually go to this Wal Mart?" Fallon asked. She really didn't care if he said yes or no; they were still going to engage in a war between the employees and the manager; and hopefully get their faces plastered on the wall of shame. She rummaged around her purse until she found her list.

Ah, here it is!" Fallon exclaimed. She glanced at the list…

_1. Take someone's shopping cart and switch the items with stuff from the person next to them's cart  
. Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!..." etc. See if they lay along to avoid embarrassment  
. Smash the person in front of you on the head with a ham  
. Go up to some old geezer & say "Grandpa! You're ALIVE! It's a MIRACLE! Etc."  
. Take something from someone else's cart, when they say "hey, that's mine!" call the security and say that the other ... person was trying to take your _  
. Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas.  
. Hide in the center of the clothes circle where people find shirts, and jump out and yell "!"  
8. Go into the dressing room, wait a few minutes, then yell "THERES NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!"  
9. Get a batman costume, put it on, and run around the store screaming at the top of your lungs, "COME ROBIN! TO THE BATMOBILE!"  
10. Hide between clothing and then jump out and yell "PICK ME"_

Without a pause she went up to the nearest person and patted them on the back…

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in sooo long! How are you?" The person starred at her fully confused, and then they jerked away from here.

"Check number two Spencer darling." She explained.

"You skipped number one." He stated.

"I know." She replied. "To the poultry freezers," she exclaimed, she grabbed Spencer by the hand and dragged him down there.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Spencer asked, nervously glancing around the store.

"Nope," Fallon replied. She then tapped a man's shoulder (she held a huge ham in her left hand). Then the man turned around. He had dark black hair, with side burns and he had sad eyes. He looked at Fallon with confusion, that's when she did it.

Fallon swung the ham with might and hit the man square in the chest; she dropped it on the run. The man lies on the ground winded and panting, he said curse words under his breath. Spencer stood there astonished; Fallon was fearless, maybe a little too fearless. Spencer slipped away into an aisle. He glanced around, "Fallon, where are you?"

"Over here Spencer." She called; she was crouched down on a shelf hiding behind boxes of Fruit Loop cereal.

"We are probably going to get banned from the entire city of Alexandria if they catch you." Spencer explained digging Fallon out of the boxes.

"Wasn't that fun though," She asked, clasping her hands together.

"That guy was probably twice your size; he could have snapped you like a twig… as if you were a pipe cleaner with eyes." Spencer exclaimed.

"So what are you saying?" Fallon said, she had her hands perched on her hips, and gave Spencer a look.

"Uh, nothing, so what's next on the list?" He asked, changing the subject.

"You're getting away with this… and YOU have to go up to some old geezer and say "grandpa your alive, it's a miracle." She explained.

"Do I have to, Fallon I'm not as daring as you." He explained; get a little red in the face.

"This will be payback; once you do this we will be equal." Fallon explained, with a wicked smile spread across her face.

"You really are a trickster Fallon Sawyer." Spencer explained.

"Now go out there and make me proud!" She exclaimed laughing. Spencer sighed and off he went.

Chapter Eight

So all in all, Fallon and Spencer got kicked out of the Wal-Mart in Alexandria, VA. They got their pictures put up on the wall of shame and of course Fallon beamed a proud smile. Spencer however showed a nervous look had and his face were beat red.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Fallon asked.

"In your definition of fun perhaps," Spencer replied.

"So what _is _your definition of fun?" Fallon asked.

"The Lincoln Memorial, all the memorials and those places." He explained.

"We could go," Fallon replied it's like only fifteen minutes away from here." She explained.

"About 20 minutes, 11.2 miles," Spencer explained, while looking out the window.

"Okay, so the Lincoln memorial first?" She asked. Spencer nodded.

"It's been awhile since I've been there." He explained." Well now you get to see it again." Fallon stated as they pulled into a parking lot and walked a few minutes.

The exterior of the Memorial echoes a classic Greek temple and features Yule marble, the structure measures 189.7 by 118.5 feet (57.8 by 36.1 m) and is 99 feet (30 m) tall. It is surrounded by a peristyle of 36 fluted Doric columns, one for each of the 36 states in the Union at the time of Lincoln's death, and two columns in-antis at the entrance behind the colonnade. The columns stand 44 feet (13 m) tall with a base diameter of 7.5 feet (2.3 m). Each column is built from 12 drums including the capital. The columns, like the exterior walls and façades, are inclined slightly toward the building's interior. This is to compensate for perspective distortions which would otherwise make the Memorial appear asymmetrical.

"Some have claimed, that the face of General Robert E. Lee was carved onto the back of Lincoln's head, and looks back across the Potomac toward his former home, Arlington House, now within the bounds of Arlington National Cemetery. Another popular legend is that Lincoln is shown using sign language to represent his initials, with his left hand shaped to form an A and his right hand to form an L, the president's initials. The National Park Service denies both stories, calling them urban legends.

"Spencer Reid you never seize to amaze me." Fallon explained. The two climbed all 98 steps without taking their eyes off of their deceased president's statue.

"It's truly breathtaking Fallon." Spencer explained, he turned and looked at her. She was in a full stare at the statue, as if she were trying to memorize every part of it. Her eyes glistened in the sunlight; she then turned to look at him.

"I haven't been here in around ten years; the last time I was here I was fourteen." She explained.

"So you're twenty-four?" Spencer asked. She nodded.

"How old are you Spencer?" She asked.

"Twenty-nine," he replied. He had no idea what Fallon's age was, but he thought that she was only three years younger than him tops, not five.

"I've never thought that age was a big deal." Fallon explained.

"In middle school or high school people probably would've freaked out, they would've thought that's inappropriate." Spencer explained.

"So when I was in sixth grade you were a sophomore?" She asked, hoping her math was right.

"I would've but I graduated high school when I was twelve." Spencer explained. Fallon raised an eyebrow.

"I bet that must've been cool, knowing you're smarter than all your classmates." She explained.

"I guess, sometimes being the smartest kid in school means being the loneliest kid in school." Spencer explained with a sad face.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Fallon explained, looking up at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"It's okay. So what do you want to do now?" Spencer asked, he didn't like making Fallon upset, her whole mood changed and she thought about it all day.

"How about we go to Ford's Theater," Fallon stated, trying to get her mind off what Spencer previously said.

"Walking will take about thirty-four minutes, driving will take only eight minutes." Spencer stated.

"Well I wanna fit as much as I can today, shall we drive?" She asked, transforming with a British accent. Spencer laughed and nodded.

"You know contrary to what many people believe Lincoln didn't die in Ford's Theater…"

"…Yeah he died at William Petersen's Boarding House… right?" Fallon asked. Spencer nodded impressed.

"The written account included such information as Lincoln's level of awareness, the hysteria of his wife, the opinions of the doctors, and a mention that his body had to be placed on an angle, as he was too tall for the bed. The wound was mortal and as a result all anyone could do was to keep the President as comfortable as possible. On the morning of April 15th, 1865, less than one week after the Civil War ended the President died." Spencer explained.

"At least Booth broke his leg." Fallon explained.

"Karma, but not even that can make up for what he did to an amazing person." Spencer said with enraged anger in his eyes. Fallon stopped and looked at him. He took things so seriously, there was no time in his life fro goofing off. That must've been why he was so uncomfortable back at Wal-Mart.

…

"Spencer today was fun. I'm so glad I let you chose most of the day… Wal-Mart wasn't the best of ideas." Fallon explained as she climbed out of Spencer's Volvo. It was around nine 'o clock and the sky began to fill with cumulus clouds.

"It looks like it's going to pour; you wanna come in until it stops?" Fallon asked.

"Sure, thanks," Spencer thanked her and followed her through the door. "Should we turn on the weather channel or the news?"

"Hmm I guess, are you afraid of thunderstorms Spencer?" She asked, with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Not really, it's the dark that gets to me." He explained looking at his surroundings.

"Don't worry smarty-pants I've got plenty of flashlights and candles." Fallon explained as she turned the TV on.

"What about flashlights and batteries?" Spencer asked. He made his way over to the couch and sat down. Fallon sighed with a smile and shook her head.

"I have plenty of those too; you're such a worry-wart." She laughed.

"So what does the TV say?" Spencer asked.

"Hmm, gusts up to thirty MPH, the storm is moving towards the north and watch out for some lightning." Fallon explained and joined hi on the couch. She examined his worried look; his eyes were plastered to the TV.

"Don't worry Spencer nothing's going to happen." She explained. He hoped she was right.

Chapter Nine

Spencer sat balled up in the corner of the couch; Fallon however remained cool, calm, collected. A crack of Intracloud lightning lit up the sky, which was pitch black now. Spencer jumped in his seat, and his entire body shook. He stopped when Fallon wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Spencer it's going to be okay. It's just a little lightning." She explained.

"Just a _little _lightning, did you see the size of that?" He asked over exaggerating.

"Just take your mind off of it; hey the news says it should pass within the hour." She explained. She leaned up against him. Spencer could feel her breathing, she felt warm and welcoming. Spencer gave a sheepish smile.

"You're an extraordinary person Spencer Reid." Fallon explained she leaned against him more; she loved the way he felt. _He could be the one. _Fallon blinked when that thought appeared. _He's got something special. _Maybe this was the moment, and Fallon didn't know what to do with herself.

Another crack of lightning shook the house; Fallon squeezed Spencer, sending him reassurance.

"Fallon," Spencer said. She looked up at him with big steel-blue eyes (gray). "I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world." He said, looking her dead in the eyes. He couldn't believe that one day he would say this to a woman, let alone less than one week after they met. At that moment the lights flickered off, and this time Spencer wasn't scared.

…

They lay on the couch together for a full hour not saying a word, finally Fallon broke the silence.

"Spencer," She sated. This time he looked at her. "I've felt the same way about you since the moment I laid my eyes on you." Then Spencer's head slowly descended down towards Fallon's face, he paused, looking into her eyes, his nose barley touching hers, he bent his head to feather a light kiss on her lips. He slowly moved his head back to look into Fallon's face. Her eyes were open, and he cradled her gentle frame with his hands. He lowered his head once more and his lips grazed her nose, and when her eyes finally closed his lips brushed hers once more. He raised his head and looked at her face; she spread a wide smile across it.

"The way you make me feel," she stated.

"Michael Jackson," Spencer stated confused.

"That too, but honestly the ways you make me feel is like a fairy tale." She explained. He smiled.

"So… what all are you doing this week?' Spencer asked.

"Nothing much, just sketching and checking things off one of my lists… slowly," Fallon explained.

"What kind of list?" Spencer asked.

"I am going to freak you out." She admitted. Spencer shook his head.

"You could never do that." Spencer explained, squeezing her hand.

"Okay, you're asking for it." She explained. She then proceeded to get something from another room down the hall, when she came back she had a nervous look on her face.

"70 things to do before you have… kids." Spencer stated surprised. "You want kids?" He asked a little shocked.

"More than most things in the world," She explained playing with the ruffles on her shirt.

"Yeah I understand… so what's checked off on the list?" He asked… he really wondered what kind of wild things could be on a list like that.

"Let's see… 8. Audition to be on TV or in a movie… even if you're just an extra. 13. Live in southern California for at least a year. 20. Read at least 30 books. 47. Hit up Mardi Gras in New Orleans. 53. Buy your first house. 69. Master a few fancy dinner recipes." She explained while reading the list.

"That's all you've done? I would've figured you've done a lot more than just those seven things, it looks like you've got a lot of living left to do." Spencer explained. "Can I see that list?" Fallon handed it to him; there were checks next to the tasks that she had completed. She also had marks next to the things she wanted to do… 15. Spend a few weeks vacationing on the beaches of Kauai with your partner. 24. Go horseback riding on the beach with your partner. 37. Fall in love. Those were the things that she wanted to do so desperately, though she didn't mark any 'make love' tasks. Spencer figured she liked to take things _slow. _But then again she didn't mark 'fall in love'. Spencer sighed, he wished she would.

"So… have you done any of those things that I haven't?" She asked; her voice nervous.

"35. Attain a solid understanding of how the government works in your country. 61. Shoot a gun. 70. Finish up your formal education (but continue learning)." He explained.

"Hmm, how much do you know about the government?" Fallon asked.

"A lot… I, I work for the government." He replied, hi still didn't want to release his job description to Fallon, but the gates opened.

"You work for the government? What do you do?" She asked, truly fascinated.

"I work in Law Enforcement." He stated again.

"Like as a police officer… what exactly?" She asked. Fallon was not going to stop until she knew exactly where he worked. She had wondered this since they met, she figured it must've have been somewhere high paying due to his IQ.

"I work for the FBI. I didn't want to tell you right away. I didn't want you to worry about me." He explained.

"Spencer, I know you must be careful with what you do." Fallon stated; she squeezed his arm.

"Fallon I'm a profiler, I actually have to chase fugitives. I've been in some severely difficult situations. Some have changed my life forever." He explained.

"You walk with a limp." She stated.

"I got shot, the bullet went clean through. I was trying to save a man." He explained.

"You don't have to talk about it." She explained.

"You're going to have to know one day." He explained.

"Only the minor things," she stated quietly.

"There are no minor things with a job like this, everyday is a challenge." He explained. "But I got suspended today."

"Oh," she whispered.

"I told a coworker about you and he told our technical analyst." He explained.

"Why did you get suspended?" She asked.

"Our tech looked you up. I got so frustrated I walked out during the middle of the day. My supervisor called me and told me that I had to pay for my immature actions, so he suspended me for the rest of the week." He explained.

"Spencer, I'm sorry." She explained.

"They shouldn't have looked you up." He explained, with a bit of anger in his voice.

"What happened is over, you can't go back and fix it." She explained, she ran her index fingers along his knuckles.

"I wish I could fix it." Spencer stated quietly.

Chapter Ten

It was the next day and Spencer didn't know what to do with himself, he checked his phone. Ten missed calls from Garcia and five from Morgan. He sat up in bed, he thought about last night. He made the first move, he had kissed her… twice, and she didn't pull away once. He smiled at the thought. He had no idea why they were so compatible. He had thought that the saying opposites attracts was just a theory, but to him it was a reality. He still thought about the list… _fall in love_. He wondered when Fallon would check that off the list, or if she would. Spencer wanted to grab the list and circle it. He honestly thought that this was what love was like; it felt so good to have someone there for you whenever you needed them. The past few days had been unbelievable, and hopefully this week he could spend a lot of time with Fallon.

…

Fallon awoke that morning feeling absolute bliss. The night before had been a dream come true, she hoped that she hadn't scared Spencer with the whole 70 things to do before you have kids list. It was true that she wanted kids more than a lot of things; it used to be more than anything until she had met Spencer. He had her heart from the moment he first spoke to her. Fallon wanted love more than anything and she thinks she found it at the park. Love at first site is not fiction, it's all reality, and Fallon loved it. She sighed and got up, she headed to the kitchen. She stuck her head into the hallway and looked into the living room. They were there just the night before; he was on that couch the night before, scared of the dark. She comforted him on the couch; he kissed her on that couch. She hoped that he thought the same way about her.

…

"Has anyone seen Reid?" Special Agent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau asked the BAU team. Everyone exchanged glances. "Did I miss something?"

"JJ, Reid was suspended yesterday." Morgan explained.

"And it's our entire fault." Garcia explained with a somber expression on her face.

"What did you do?" JJ asked with confusion and interest.

"Reid found a woman and Pen and I went overboard and looked her up, Reid snapped and left and Hotch suspended him." Morgan explained. "I can't believe I betrayed my brother like that."

"Yeah, he won't answer any of our calls. I tried to reach him ten times last night, nothing." Garcia explained. JJ could tell Morgan and Garcia felt utterly terrible about this situation.

"Well when can he come back to work?" JJ asked; it would be weird without Reid's facts and statistics.

"Next Monday is when he is due back." Prentiss explained. The team looked at his empty desk, everything was left as it was yesterday, and the chair wasn't even pushed in.

"So he stormed out?" JJ asked; breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, his face was beat red. He was pissed at me. I won't be surprised if he gives me the cold shoulder when he comes back." Morgan explained.

"He must really care for her." Prentiss explained.

"Yeah it isn't like him to get all defensive for a woman he just met." Garcia explained.

"He cares for her." JJ said.

"He cares for us too, he won't be able to go very long without knowing we're all okay… even you Morgan." Prentiss explained and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Then their supervisor Aaron Hotchner (Hotch for short) came out. He knew what they were discussing, the whole department must've known by now.

"I know you all are upset that Reid is upset, but we still have to function and perform to the best of our abilities." Hotch explained.

"We are capable of doing paperwork without Reid Hotch." Morgan explained.

"Scratch that we have a case." JJ said as she looked up from her phone.

"Well let's get to the conference room then." Hotch explained. He walked up the stairs leading out of the bullpen. The rest of the team shared upset glances… one of the only cases they had solved without Reid was when they were trying to save him after being kidnapped. It has been one of the most eerie feelings any of them had experienced, especially JJ. This was going to be extremely tough on all of them.

…

Spencer wondered what the team was doing, and what he would've been doing. He wondered if the had gotten a case. What if they had a case and they didn't back until after next Monday? Tons of questions ran through his head, he felt like he was going to explode. He still wanted to tell Morgan that he was mad at him. The other half wanted to forget and accept the fact that he couldn't change what happened as Fallon had told him the night before. He wondered how upset Garcia must be. She took things down to hard on herself. Reid scolded himself, he shouldn't have snapped like that, he should've handled the situation maturely and not like a five year old boy. He could never take his actions back and he regretted all of it.

…

Fallon thought about calling Spencer, but she thought he must be upset about being suspended. Even though she knew nothing about his coworkers or the FBI, she figured that they must love him enough to search her, to make sure that she was good enough for their genius. So she had been right, he did have a pretty good paying job. Then she wondered if she would ever get to meet hi coworkers. She wondered dif she would get along with them and make good friends. She wondered how Spencer would feel if he ever lost one of them. Fallon often thought in future tense, what would life be like in a few years, a few weeks, a few days. A week before she would've never imagined meeting Spencer and meeting real FBI agents. Each day changed the future she imagined, and so far she appreciated the change. But she couldn't help but think that if she didn't meet Spencer he wouldn't be in this mess and he could be at work, catching the bad guys and making our country a safer place. Now she felt terrible, she felt like she ruined everything just by meeting him. He must be angry now, he must be angry at her… right?

…

For the first time in a long time the team got on the jet without Reid. It felt so empty and everyone absolutely hated it. They could all tell Hotch was upset too, they wanted their genius back.

"_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give love out, and to let it come in."_

_-Morrie Schwartz_

Chapter Eleven

Fallon heard a knock on her door, she dragged her feet to the door; not wanting to talk to anyone or see anyone. To her dismay it was Spencer.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked; trying to hide her sadness.

"I just came to check on you." He replied.

"What's the real reason?"

"I don't know what to do with myself."

"What do you mean?"

"This job was all that I've been groomed for, I don't know how I will be able to spend an entire week away from there."

"Spencer that was the past, this is the present." She explained.

"I know but I will remember this my entire life." Spencer explained. "I just want to forget."

"So do I." Fallon said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to forget about my thoughts, what I've been thinking these past few hours. Spencer all of this is my fault, if you wouldn't have met me you'd be at work."

"This is not your fault; it's mine for bringing it up at work."

"I just can't let go of that thought, my mother Felicity said that I will amount to nothing if I think this way."

"Since when do you care about what your mother thinks?"

"I don't, but she called me."

"Today?"

"She wanted to check up on me for some reason, I don't know why. It's not like she cared for me or my father before."

"She told you that… that you would amount to nothing? Has she seen your sketches?"

"She doesn't know about them."

"I think you should show them to her one day."

"Yeah right, she will say that they are pathetic and that it's a wonder I can hold a pencil."

"Fear is the main source of superstition, and one of the main sources of cruelty. To conquer fear is the beginning of wisdom. It's from Bertrand Russell."

"So, when should we go?"

"So it's a yes?"

"It's a yes."

WEDNESDAY

Fallon and Spencer headed to the airport on that lovely Wednesday; they booked flights to Los Angeles (originally El Pueblo Nuestra Senora la Reina de Los Angeles de Porciuncula.)

"We've had a few cases in LA." Spencer explained.

"Really, what was it like in LA for you?" She asked. They got their tickets and they pulled their luggage to a rest area and sat as they had several minutes to waste.

"Well… the first time, it was a lot different than I thought it would be."

"Ooh really? That place is a lot livelier than a lot of people expect it to be."

"Have you seen the show Emotional Cages?"

"Yeah, with Lila Archer and all of them, I love that show!"

"Well Lila fell in love…"

"Fell in love with… Come on Spencer don't leave me hanging."

"With me, Fallon, she told me so." Fallon gave Spencer an upset and shocked look.

"What do you mean?"

"She thought I was different, she kissed me and told me, but after that case I cut off all contact because I knew there were better people in store for me."

"Spencer…"

"I was waiting for someone like you." Fallon then nudged Spencer in the arm.

"Hey we should get on our plane; take-off is in ten minutes."

"Yeah okay," with that the two headed to the plane. (Their plane is headed to Beverly Hills)

"So do you know how long it takes to get to Beverly Hills from here?" Fallon asked after a awkward five minute silence.

"Honestly I don't I'm more familiar with the D.C. and Quantico area." Spencer replied as they took their seats on the plane.

"So… you've ridden a plane before… right?" Fallon asked, she was sure that was the dumbest question she could even ask an FBI agent.

"Yeah… the FBI has their own fleet of jets, we use them almost every week; it's pretty much the only down time we get on the job." He explained "It's pretty relaxing."

"I bet. You get to try to clear your mind, get that window of clarity." Fallon explained. Spencer gave her a half-smile.

"My mother would say that to me after she had a hard day." He explained. He loved his mother honestly, but he just couldn't handle her schizophrenia all his life. That was one trait he was afraid of inheriting.

"Does your mother have a hard job?" She asked. Spencer's face drained all color. Fallon instantly realized her mistake.

"It's just that she has a hard life… my mother is a paranoid schizophrenic, but she has her good days." He replied, avoiding eye contact, they were still on the runway.

"Spencer I'm sorry."

"You wouldn't have known. Both of our childhoods were pretty screwed up Fallon. We didn't come from the typical family." Spencer explained, putting a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I feel like I ask all the wrong questions." She explained quietly.

"Don't we all feel that way sometimes?" He explained.

"For some reasons you make everything seem better, not just because you're an FBI agent."

"Really, I wonder what my team is doing, I wonder if they have gotten a case yet."

"Don't you want to find that window of clarity sometimes?"

"Yeah… right now would be a good time to do that."

"Well you can, starting now. Just don't think about work for the rest of the week, think of what you can do with this free time. Things you wouldn't normally get to do."

"Normally I wouldn't be with a beautiful woman like you, so this is an above average day." He laughed. Fallon smiled.

"This is an above average day for me too. I would never think that I would be seeing my mother after all of these years."

"Well now I'm here for your support; she can't ever hurt you again." Fallon smiled at that.

Chapter Twelve 

THURSDAY

"Hello Mother," Fallon said in a harsh voice as she entered the grand hallway. The house her mother, her step-father, and her half-sister lived in cost a rough $18,900,000. It had a two story door way entrance, was completely walled and gated, has a motor court, etc. The walls had been elegantly crowned at the top. It was just like a castle.

"Fallon, it's been too long." Her mother said with no emotion. She was wearing a tight knee length black dress; it hugged every corner of her body. Her six inch shiny black high heels clanked and clattered against the marble floor. It was literally a stare-down. Spencer stood awkwardly in the corner, scared out of his mind.

"Mother this is Spencer Reid." Fallon explained, not breaking eye contact, trying to prove that she wasn't a weak link in the family. Her mother looked at him disgusted.

"What the hell is this trash? Is he your accountant or something?" She said scanning him with a sick twisted look on her face. Spencer nudged Fallon. She harshly replied

"He is not trash mother… Spencer is… my boyfriend." She squeezed Spencer's hand.

"I don't think you should be disrespecting your daughter this way ma'am. Do you understand the outcome this could have on your daughter? Some people literally have breaks from reality because they don't have good working relationships with their parents. This happened to Ted Bundy as a matter of fact." Spencer explained, he held Fallon's arm by the elbow. He rubbed his thumb across the knob of her elbow.

"I will not be mistreated at my own home sir, now please leave." Her mother replied.

"Oh I forgot to tell you he's in the FBI mother; he can arrest your sorry ass for adultery all those years ago." Fallon said, she was going all at her mother now. Spencer had a puzzled look on his face and grabbed Fallon and pulled her in by the waist. He held her against him.

"I won't arrest you. You're going to think of all the pain and suffering you have made your daughter go through. I hope you know you've made her life a living hell." Spencer explained as the words spat out of his mouth in an angry manner. Then a petit figure came down the staircase. She had elbow length brown hair and had dark brown eyes. She wore a pair of red Abercrombie sweat pants with red moose spotted on it. She had gray hooded sweat-shirt on also, her bear feet pitter-patted the floor.

"Mother will you quiet down- oh… Fallon's here." She said disgusted. "Whyare you _here_?"

"Breelynn I don't have the time for your crap, just leave us alone. We are trying to settle issues." Fallon explained.

"Settle issues? All I see is my lazy daughter and her supposedly boyfriend trespassing in my house criticizing me." Her mother explained. "I'm Felicity Dawson for God's sake and I won't be treated this way in my own home. You know Fallon you should be thanking me, without me you would be a poor person living on the streets. I'm surprised you haven't blown it with this _boy _yet. He will realize the mistake he's made entering your life." She explained to Fallon, with no sympathy for that matter.

"I can't believe you would do this to me." Fallon said. "Let's go Spencer." She took hold of his hand tightly, she dug her finger nails into his skin, and he winced. Together the two of them left in anger. Mrs. Dawson and Breelynn were left in silence when Breelynn finally broke it.

"Oooh mother that _boy _was cute. Break them up for me. I want him." She explained.

"That won't be a problem darling, I will get you whatever you want." She explained with a smile.

…

When Spencer and Fallon reached the exit of the gate of the house she collapsed into Spencer's arms and wept.

"Oh I hate her so much, she hasn't changed at all." She cried.

"Fallon I'm sorry I shouldn't have done this to you. You didn't have to come here, this is my fault." Spencer explained and he clutched the woman in his arms tighter. She was shaking with sadness.

"Let's go to the hotel and just relax." Spencer explained as he pulled out his phone to call a taxi.

…

Breelynn Dawson sat on her king sized bed and thought of the man she had seen today. _What was his name?_

"MOTHER," She yelled.

"Yes Darling?" She asked.

"What was that mans name?"

"Spencer Reid I think."

"Get one of your people to find out where Fallon and _Spencer _are staying. He will love me when he gets a good look at me."

"Doesn't everyone already love you?"

"Yes, mother… everyone that I know at least.

"Don't worry baby I'll get that address. I can't even imagine Fallon with any man." The two laughed in unison.

"Neither can I, we can all dream can't we?"

…

Fallon and Spencer arrived at their hotel room tired and upset. They had rented a two-bed room. Neither one would ever take advantage of the other. Fallon flopped herself on one bed and instantly fell asleep. Her cheeks were red and glistened with fresh tears. Reid was about to do the same until he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached for it and read the collar ID… It was Morgan.

"Hey Morgan," he said.

"Reid I'm sorry. You know you're like a brother to me. I just wanted to make sure this girl was good enough for my best friend. I under-"Spencer cut him off.

"I know, I've been thinking about it all week. Sorry I haven't replied to any of your calls, my week has been pretty hectic… I'm in Beverly Hills right now." Reid explained.

"Beverly Hills, why are you there?"

"With Fallon, trying to settle issues, talk about a fail, her mother is a witch."

"You'll be back by Monday right?"

"Yeah I promise."

Chapter Thirteen… Don't these chapters always mean bad luck?

Felicity Dawson had ordered one of her minions to do her daughters dirty work, and she was sure she was going to love the outcome. Felicity thought that Fallon was always on the dumb side. She didn't like the fame and the money… she said it was too much for her to handle. This took Felicity by surprise, who didn't want the fame or the money? We all wallowed in its presence… right? It must've been around five-thirty or so when one of her workers came back clutching a paper in his hand.

"Have you got the address?" She asked, raising a sharp freshly waxed eyebrow.

"Oh have I got it, I've also gotten the room number," he exclaimed, proud that he actually managed to pull off this arduous task.

"Well don't just stand there hand it over." She demanded holding out her hand. The worker quickly handed it over and practically ran back to his post. Then Breelynn came from behind and draped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Tell me you have it." Breelynn stated, craning her head so she could look at her mother.

"Of course I do," she unfolded the paper," really… she's staying at The Beverly Hills Hotel on Sunset Boulevard." Felicity was surprised, who knew that Fallon had any taste at all?

"Well, I guess I will book a room for the night and see what kind of things I can come up with by the morning." Breelynn stated with a wicked smile. "Fallon will be out of the picture by tomorrow morning."

"You better get packing Bree." Felicity stated. Breelynn flashed her toothy smile before she strutted off to her room. When she arrived she walked straight to her walk-in closet. She needed to change. She pulled out a purple and silver dress. It hugged every nook and cranny of her body. It was truly glamorous. It had to silver stripes at the top that made four 45˚ vertical angles. They met at the back of the dress. There were two other silver stripes that went all the way around the dress. Breelynn slipped the dress on and pulled on a pair of shiny purple high heels that went about three inches. She went over to her massive make-up vanity and started applying make-up like crazy. Everything was in place by the time she was done; she looked like a real celebrity. She smiled in pleasure with the final result, she bet that her mother had made reservations and demanded a room right by Fallon and Spencer's room. She packed a lime green sundress and white flip flops. As well as other items, she zipped her travel bag and headed down the stairs.

"I've reserved you a room directly across Fallon's." Her mother announced with a wide smile

"Perfect, Thank-you mother," Breelynn exclaimed before she headed out for a scandalous night. She strutted out of their massive estate and headed to the garage… her Lexus LS600h L awaited in the garage. She loved it even though it had terrible gas mileage, she could afford the gas, so she figured why not get it? Her luxury vehicle was a sleek black color. She climbed in and sat in the car smiling. She pulled out of their estate and drove to the hotel, she knew the way there by heart. She must've been there twenty times… just for fun.

The times seemed to fly by for Breelynn. She had always been ms popular in school. She had the latest styles, the latest boyfriends, the latest cars, and of course the latest gossip. Her life was just like the song "California Gurls" by Katy Perry. Everybody envied her for obvious reasons, she was rich, and she had a great life. Haters called her a whore and said she wasn't a virgin. She humiliated those haters everyday; she loved to make their lives miserable. She thought of those past memories and in no time at all she arrived at the front entrance of The Beverly Hills Hotel. It looked like a modern day castle, even though it opened in the early 1900's. She smiled at the sight of it; she rolled down the windows and took in the fresh air.

"Excuse me miss, may I park your car?" A valet asked in a proper tone. He was handsome and tall, he had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She put on a pleasant smile and nodded. The valet snapped his gingers and another worker came by his side, a bellhop.

"You may put your luggage on this mss. I will escort you to your room." He explained with a nice smile. This worker was a ginger but still was very handsome. He had light green eyes with a hint of light brown in them. Breelynn got out of her car and the bellhop retrieved her luggage. Trying to be nice she gave them each a forty dollar tip.

"That's for being handsome," she explained with another toothy smile before she walked the short distance to the front desk. She gave her name and signed in, the worker at the front desk handed her the room key scan card and told her to have "a pleasant stay at The Beverly Hills Hotel." She promised she would and followed the bellhop to her room. She didn't really need directions; she knew this place inside out.

"Here we are ma'am," the bellhop explained before setting the luggage on a table in the room. When he disappeared down the hall she closed the door and pulled out her Verizon Motorola Devour and dialed her mother. She picked up in an instant.

"Yes Bree, have you gotten checked in yet?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, hey can you send over a worker and tell him to follow them and when he knows where they are tell him to find a way to separate them. Then tell him to contact me and tell me where Spencer is." She explained.

"Whatever you want hon," her mother explained and hung-up.

…

"Hey Fallon are you awake?" Spencer asked a few hours later. Fallon sat up sleepily and nodded, she rubbed her eyes. "What do you say we go do something, get your mind off things?"

"Like swimming, that sounds sooo good right now!" Fallon exclaimed.

"I didn't bring swim trunks." Spencer simply stated.

"I bought you a pair so you wouldn't have an excuse not to go swimming… now put these on." She explained tossing him a pair of dark blue swim trunks; he shrugged and headed to the bathroom to change. Fallon listened to the door click before she sighed and sat on the bed. She pulled out a Nautical Halter Bikini that was all white, no matter how wet she got it couldn't become see-through, that relieved Fallon. She didn't want to be like those gross girls at the beaches who wore skimpy and see-through swimwear. Spencer came out a few minutes later. Fallon was waiting sitting on her bed waiting for him to come out. When he did she was surprised. He wasn't scrawny; he had defined muscles and didn't have any tan lines.

Spencer on the other hand was mesmerized, he never noticed girls in general but Fallon really was so beautiful. She didn't seem to have a flaw, except a small light tan birthmark on her lower stomach. She wasn't tan but she wasn't pale, she was stunning.

"Are you going to drool or are we going to go swimming?" Fallon asked laughing.

"Uh, yeah let's get to the pool." He explained still looking at her. Fallon threw on a black tank-top and Capri shorts. Spencer followed her lead and put on a white t-shirt and followed her out the door.

…

Breelynn looked out of the peep-hole in her door and saw Fallon and Spencer leaving their room… to go swimming, to the Jacuzzi? Either way she needed to know where they were going.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the worker her mother had hired… Breelynn was sure his name was Darren.

"Yes Miss. Dawson, what can I do for you?" Darren asked.

"Okay so Fallon and Spencer just left their room, go follow them." She demanded in a strict voice.

"Yea ma'am," he replied and then hung up. Breelynn took out an African Safari Bikini and put it on (it's white with black stripes.) She then sat on her bed and waited… this was going to be an interesting night.

…

Spencer and Fallon arrived at the pool area, it was gigantic. They were just about to out their things on a beach chair when a man tapped Fallon on the arm. He looked official; he looked like a member of staff.

"Can I help you?" Fallon asked in a polite voice.

"Yes see we like to stay up to date with our customer's wants and needs and it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a survey." He explained.

"Yeah sure… how long should this take?" Fallon asked.

"Oh not very long just a few minutes, if we could complete this in the snack area there will be far less noise… oh excuse me, my phone is vibrating." He explained, and took out his phone and stepped a few feet away.

"Yeah, they are in the pool area. I'm going to get her to take a survey." He explained.

"Just make sure she doesn't realize what you're doing, don't make it obvious." Breelynn explained before she hung up. Darren put his phone away and headed back over to the two with a smile.

"Are you ready ma'am?" He asked. She nodded and followed him. Spencer was left alone, on cue Breelynn came in and walked right past Spencer.

"Aren't you Fallon's sister?" Spencer asked.

"Oh you're… Spencer? Yes I'm her sister." She explained trying to sound as nice and polite as she could.

"Why are you here?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

"To come apologize, and to get away from the drama," she explained.

"Oh really… then let's hear it." Spencer stated. Breelynn figured that he must've been really smart from his body language, but so was she. She had taken numerous acting classes; she knew she could easily pull this off.

"My mother honestly can't help herself. I get so fed up with her antics sometimes I act like her and I explode you see… I just wanted to apologize for bursting in and disrupting your conversation with my mother and I also want to apologize for my mothers actions… she can be immature sometimes." Breelynn explained… she had Spencer completely fooled. Hook, line, and sinker, he gave her a shy smile.

"I appreciate that a lot actually… but Fallon told me that you despised her." Spencer explained.

"For obvious reasons… she had modeled, acted, for God's sake she had her own stocks. There was honestly a lot to envy about Fallon." Breelynn explained. She gave Spencer an embarrassed and sympathetic look. _Ha he's totally falling for it, why would I every envy Fallon?_ She thought.

"She also said that you told her that she was an ungrateful jerk who wastes their life." Spencer stated.

"That's because she landed the biggest modeling gig she could ever hope for, I was so jealous. My mother said I could never make it like Fallon. My mother told me I wasn't as good as Fallon. I was mad at her, it just sort of came out, it was a few years ago too… about six I guess." Breelynn explained.

"I wonder where Fallon is, this worker asked her to take a poll and she hasn't returned yet." Spencer explained.

"Yeah they do that sometimes, they take longer than they tell you they will. That's just the way it works in Beverly Hills." Breelynn explained. "I'll help you look for her if you want me to."

"Yeah that would be nice." Spencer said. Breelynn had noticed that he had been staring at her for about a minute. He was an easy one to persuade.

"So where did the guy say that Fallon would take the survey?" Breelynn asked.

"The snack area," he explained. Breelynn showed him the way to the "snack area."

"It's strangely a lot further away than you would expect. They really like to keep the pool area clean." She explained. She led him down the hallway where her hotel room was. She glanced around to see if Darren was anywhere near. On cue Darren walked down and grabbed Spencer's arms and handcuffed them behind his back.

"What the hell man!" He exclaimed squirming, trying to get out of the mans grip. Breelynn stepped back and smiled.

"Take him in." Breelynn explained.

"My pleasure Ms. Dawson," he explained and threw Spencer in the hotel room. Breelynn followed behind.

"You can stay out here, I'll shout if I need anything Darren." Breelynn explained. She then walked in to see Spencer sprawled on the ground.

"What did you do with Fallon?" He demanded.

"I don't know, go ask my mothers worker. Oh that's right you can't your tied up in here with a beautiful woman you're barely noticing over her lame sister." Breelynn explained.

"I swear, as soon as I get out of here you will be arrested on the spot for kidnapping two people." Spencer promised in an angry voice.

"I'm so much better at everything than Fallon… at kissing at anything… I promise, if you just give me the chance. You'll forget all about Fallon." Breelynn explained lingering around Spencer who was still lying on the ground. Breelynn hoisted him up on a chair. She leaned in real close to his face and stopped.

"This will be a moment you will never forget Spencer Reid." She whispered. He gave her a death stare and tried to wiggle out of her grip. She was standing on his feet, he was unable to kick or even get up. She leaned in and kissed him hard. She ran her hands through his hair. Spencer sat there paralyzed, he was about ready to burst in tears, but he knew he had to stay strong; he couldn't stop thinking about Fallon. He truly felt sorry for Fallon. That she had to grow up with such a terrible family. Breelynn kept progressing, making Spencer more and more uncomfortable. He winced as she kissed his neck repeatedly. He gulped a breath of air. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Finally he gathered up his courage. He kissed her back hard, playing along with her fantasy. She pulled away smiling. That's when he smashed his head into her. She immediately released her grip. He scampered up in pain and opened the door and kneed the worker in the crotch and swung his head against his jaw, which cracked. He ran down the hallway as fast as he could, he needed to escape, but most importantly he needed to find Fallon.

Chapter Fourteen

Spencer scampered down the hallway. He looked everywhere for Fallon. He knew that Breelynn was smart; she would make sure that she would hide Fallon in an enclosed area with as much privacy as possible. It must've taken him five minutes to get to the front desk. The worker there looked at him in shock and in panic.

"Oh my God what's happened to you/" He asked.

"Never mind that, my girlfriend had been kidnapped and she's somewhere hidden in this hotel, we need to find her." Spencer stated, he was getting very worried, very quickly.

"Do you know your attackers name or room number?" The man asked. Spencer nodded.

""Her name is Breelynn Dawson, and she has one of her mothers workers with her, he has a hotel uniform, his nametag read Darren. They have injuries that I applied to them trying to escape… their room number is 112." Spencer explained. The man at the front desk immediately dialed 911 and stated their emergency and the man told Spencer that they were sending 5 of their available units to search the area. It was dark now and time was running out.

"Sir what parts of the hotel are closed?" Spencer asked.

"I think the uh, the pool, the pool is closed." The man exclaimed. "Should we look their first?" He asked. Spencer nodded eagerly.

"I need to get these handcuffs off." He explained. The man fished behind the counter and pulled out a Swiss Army Knife.

"We're not supposed to have them but you never know when we could use them." He explained as he cut through the handcuff. Spencer jumped when the blade grazed his wrist giving him a small cut. Soon his hands were free and he started sprinting down the hallway to the pool. He jumped the gateway and ran past the pool chairs. The man followed closely behind with the knife… just in case. The police had arrived. Spencer could tell because he could hear the unit chiefs giving out orders. The man with Spencer shouted…

"We think she might be in the pool. Spencer had reached the edge of the pool, and officers came scrambling in setting up lights. Spencer dove in when the lights turned on… Someone was definitely in their.

Spencer's heart raced, he had never felt this way before. He slowly descended down to the bottom of the pool. He could hear the officers up above getting teams ready to help assist Spencer. He was near the bottom. He could define Fallon's face it was still. His eyes burned from the chlorine. He dove down deeper. He struggled to get a hold of Fallon's body. She felt so cold… she felt so lifeless. Spencer was almost sure of that, he was persuaded that the most inspiring person he had ever met in his life was gone. He pushed off the bottom of the pool and slowly struggled to swim upward. Two divers swam down and assisted him. It only took about half a minute to get her out of the water. Her arms and legs were bound behind her body. The EMS workers pulled out a defibrillator and hooked it up and tried to get a sign of life. One electrode is placed over the left precordium (the lower part of the chest, in front of the heart). The other electrode is placed on the back, behind the heart in the region between the scapula. Spencer stood soaked and freezing wet watching them try to get Fallon to come back to them. Spencer could hear the song Heartbreak Warfare playing in his head. Tears started to streak down his cheeks. The EMS workers were stressing out at the moment. They were saying how they couldn't find any signals of life. Suddenly Spencer saw Fallon's muscles start to contract, then he saw her stomach start to slowly start move up and down.

"Alright good job guys let's get her breathing stabilized." One of the paramedics announced. One of the EMS workers peeled off the electrodes, and lifted her up onto a gurney. Sir your courage is appreciated for retrieving her from the pool, would you like to come in the ambulance with us, to comfort her?" They asked. Spencer nodded. He wiped the tears off his face. He followed them to the front entrance of the hotel. A crowd had formed around front trying to find out what happened. Officers were trying to break the crowd to get them through.

Spencer stopped and looked into a squad car with foggy eye sight… he could make out Breelynn's silhouette in the dark. He stared at it. He glanced back and walked faster to catch up with Fallon. When he appeared by her side he took hold of her small hand.

"You're so strong Fallon." He whispered. He felt a small tug on his hand.

"Spencer," he heard Fallon's weak voice. Spencer gave out a sigh of relief when he heard her voice. Spencer looked at of the EMS workers and said…

"She's awake." Spencer stated. The man looked down at Fallon and smiled.

"You're going to be fine." He stated.

"Spencer, what did Breelynn do to you?" She asked examining the dried blood on his face from where he smashed his head into hers.

"Let's worry about that later, how are you feeling?" He asked as the gurney was being hoisted up on the ambulance, Spencer stepped up on it and took hold of her hand once again.

"I'm hurting." She stated simply.

"I know you are. You're going to make it through this." Spencer explained. Then Fallon panicked.

"Where's Breelynn?" She asked concerned.

"She's in the squad car, under arrest. I think they put Darren in a different squad car." Spencer explained.  
"I bet you're used to this kind of drama, always being on the hunt." Fallon explained.

"Yeah I am." Spencer stated. He was still trying to grasp all of what happened today.

"Spencer," Fallon stated once again.

"Yeah," Spencer asked in a quiet voice.

"Don't ever let go." She explained, and just like that she fell asleep.

…

FRIDAY 

Spencer had gotten washed up at the hospital when he arrived; he let Fallon sleep in peace. She didn't need to know everything just yet. She needed her rest, her energy. He had fallen asleep in a very uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Spencer," Fallon had said that morning. Spencer got up slowly out of the chair and went over to her bed side.

"Good Morning Fallon." Spencer stated.

"Spencer, when we get back to D.C. I need to check off a number on my list." She explained.

"Which list?" Spencer asked.

"Before I have kids," she stated.

"What number." Spencer asked… hoping for number…

"Thirty-Seven," she explained.

Jackpot

Chapter Fifteen

SUNDAY

"Ah, it feels sooo good to be home!" Fallon exclaimed that Sunday morning. The doctors had insisted that she stayed overnight again, and they surprisingly made it through, despite the hospital food. She took hold of Spencer's hand and leaned against his side, her head rested on his shoulder. She was still weak, which was to be expected. Fallon had said she didn't want anything to do with her family's court case. Of course it was all over the news in California. Her biological father had called her and told her he was proud of his little girl for standing up to her mother and her sister like that. He said that he missed her and wished she would visit more often. Fallon promised she would this summer, and she told him that she loved him and missed him too.

The two went to Fallon's house and relaxed. Spencer told her that she needed to stay put because of her injuries. Of course Fallon protested and said that he had injuries too. Spencer shrugged her off and still made her stay put. Spencer went to the kitchen and gathered some snack foods… Doritos, Yoplait Yogurt, Celery and Peanut Butter, etc, he arrived with a tray stacked high. He joined her on the couch and she rested against him.

Spencer had a bruise on his forehead from smashing his head into Breelynn's face and Darren's face and chin. He rubbed it to stop it from aching.

"Does it still hurt?" Fallon asked as she dipped some celery in creamy peanut butter.

"Yeah, it only hurts when I think about it though." Spencer admitted.

"You must be thinking about it a lot because you've been rubbing it since I was admitted to the hospital Friday night." She explained. Spencer gave her a sheepish smile. "Go get an icepack, you know where they are." Fallon explained. Spencer got up and headed back to the kitchen. Then he suddenly had a reality check. He had only known Fallon for a little over a week, and they had already gone to Beverly Hills, shared a hotel room, and told their life stories. Well at least Fallon had. Spencer would've never thought this could happen to him. A week before he was just Go-Lucky Spencer Reid who worked for the FBI. Now he was Go-Lucky Spencer Reid who worked for the FBI and has a girlfriend. He thought back to the day when he was at the park. He walked past her not really paying attention to anything to anything. Then he saw her sitting on the park bench with her sketching materials. His eyes had met hers and it had changed everything. He was too scared to say anything so he simple walked away. He had regretted that decision easily. He hoped and prayed that he would see her again, she was his propensity. Everyone at work was afraid that he would have a mental breakdown, Morgan was worries that the schizophrenia was showing through. That day at Starbucks was probably the happiest day in a while; he had found his mystery muse.

Spencer shook his head, he had been daydreaming again. He had been doing that a lot since he had met Fallon. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed an icepack from the freezer. His head had stopped hurting; he applied it to his forehead anyway.

When he walked back into the living room where Fallon was sprawled out on the couch the television was on and she was watching , it was the scene when Daniel Hillard's mask is run over by a bus. Spencer could hear a weak laugh come from Fallon.

"I wish they would play that movie more often, it's a classic." Spencer said from behind. He rested his chin on the top of her head from behind the couch.

"Oh there you are." Fallon said; Spencer peered over the couch as she kicked something under the couch. He pretended not to notice. "Hey I'm going to use the bathroom, back in a second."

When Fallon was out of sight Spencer walked to the couch and bent down to get whatever Fallon had scooted under there… It was her list. He flipped to number thirty-seven and stared at it puzzled. Fallon had put an X on it. No other number had an X on it. Spencer literally felt his heart break in two. He walked out of her house, got in his house, and drove home.

…

Fallon locked the bathroom door behind her. She slid down against it and started to cry. Her life was screwed up. No one could fix it, not even Spencer, even though he had helped her to confront her mother; it had almost gotten her killed. She knew she couldn't blame this on him, none of this was his fault, and her life had already been crap before she had met him. She couldn't play the whole I'm-Totally-Fine-Don't-Worry-About-Me card. Things just didn't work that way. Had she really fallen in love with him… probably not she was on pain medications and not clear of what she was saying. She knew this was not an excuse. She had bet that he had found the list by now and that he was crying just as she was.

"Spencer deserves someone better than me." She told herself. She wondered what Breelynn did to him. Now she was sure he would never tell her. Fallon remained there. She snapped a wrist band on her wrist repeatedly to deal with her anger, the sound somehow soothed her. She just couldn't drag Spencer through all this crap, not if it meant all the pain for the both of them. It just wasn't fair.

…

Spencer sat in his car in the community parking lot; he hit his fists against the steering wheel causing it to honk. He couldn't believe this. Just Friday night she had told him that she loved him and now she was taking her own words back. As soon as Spencer had found something good in his life, something to look forward to, it was taken away. He shook his head and got out of the car. He licked his lips; they were salty from the tears. He walked to his apartment building with his head hung low. He wanted to go to work so desperately, get focused, get his mind off of Fallon.

…

"That was a bad one." Morgan said to JJ as they headed back to the jet, case solved just in time for Reid to get back. They had gone to Stillwater, Oklahoma a pretty small town for the disappearances and murders of three twelve year old girls. The unsub's motive was that they looked like child him and his wife were about to adopt until she suddenly died from her leukemia problem.

"Yeah, we would've been out of there a lot quicker if Reid were here." JJ explained.

"Have you talked to him at all?" Morgan asked. JJ shook her head.

"Have you," She asked.

"Yeah, last time I spoke to him was… Thursday, he was in Beverly Hills with his little muse." Morgan explained.

"I don't see how he does it." JJ explained as she shook her head.

"Does what?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow. But JJ simply left him hanging, no answer.

Chapter Sixteen

It was Monday; everyone was in the bullpen waiting. Garcia stood by Reid's desk. She hadn't heard from him since well their fight. She hoped things would be right; she couldn't have one of her babies mad at her. They all knew she was all talk and no amour when she had fights with her friends and family. She tapped her nails repeatedly on his desk; her nails were painted electric lavender. She had a matching v-neck shirt, a rainbow tank-top underneath. She had a flowy skirt which was also electric lavender, with streaks of white. Her hair was straightened and she had two small Princess Leia buns on the top of her head.

"Hey sweet thing," Derek said as he walked by. "Waiting for Reid?"

"Yeah, I feel so bad about everything." Garcia explained.

"You haven't talked to him yet?" Morgan asked. Garcia shook her head no.

"Have you talked to him?" Garcia asked. Morgan nodded.

"He feels bad about it too; don't beat yourself up over this." Morgan explained, he squeezed her hand when Reid walked in. Garcia looked up, teary-eyed.

"Reid," she said in a weak tear voice. He looked up, he hurried over to her. He grabbed her and hugged her.

"Garcia I'm sorry for everything, this isn't your fault. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I know you must've been terrified." Reid explained. Reid released his grip on Garcia and turned to Morgan. Reid gave Morgan a small man-hug. Morgan patted him on the back.

"Welcome back kid, what is that bruise on your face," Morgan asked. Reid rubbed it and put his hand in his pocket.

"How about I tell you guys at lunch break, it's a pretty long story," Reid confessed. Garcia gave Reid a small smile before saying…

"I got to get back to my layer." Reid nodded. When Garcia was out of sight Reid told Morgan about Fallon.

"Things are getting hard Morgan. We're already having issues, big issues." Reid explained.

"Do you want to talk about it now or later?" Morgan asked.

"I just want things to be fixed." Reid confessed in a sad voice. "Morgan I was with her in Beverly Hills for family issues, things turned almost deadly. I was abducted by her sister for Lord's sake. Her sister was jealous because Fallon had me and she and one of her mother's workers abducted us. They tied Fallon's arms and legs behind her body and threw her in a pool at the hotel we were staying at. Her sister tried to take advantage of me, she kissed me and kissed me, I had to play along and when she finally pulled her head away I bashed my head into hers and I did the same to her worker and I escaped. We barely saved Fallon in time." Reid explained rushing it all out, his face turned red, he his tried to hide his face from embarrassment.

"Reid," Morgan said, he put a hand on his shoulder. Without looking up Reid told Morgan…

"She won't talk to me; I don't know what to do." Reid explained.

"We all have skeletons in our closet." Morgan explained shaking his head. "Maybe you should give her a few days, let her clear her head. She's going to need some time to process things." Morgan explained.

"She needs a friend who will understand and listen to her." Reid explained.

"You know I met this girl a few weeks ago, she's really nice and understanding. You could ask Fallon if it was okay if we all double dated. You and Fallon, me and Katelyn, that's her name." Morgan explained. Reid nodded.

"That would be nice; I'll ask Fallon about it." Reid explained.

…

It was later that night and Spencer had thought things through, he really wanted to make things right. He got up of his couch and walked to the kitchen counter to pick up his cell phone, ironically enough Fallon was calling him. He sighed, he hoped for the best.

"Hello," he answered.

"Spencer," Fallon replied. "I'm sorry for over-reacting. I know you saw the list; I'm just not sure about everything yet. I still want to be with you."

"I do to. My friend offered to go on a double date if that would be okay with you."

"Yeah, that would be fun. Do you have a date yet?"

"No I was waiting for you to say yes, I'll ask my friend what day we could do this."

"This wouldn't perhaps be one of your friends, who looked me up, would it?"

"Actually it is. His name is Derek Morgan, he really is a good guy, and he just is really overprotective of me."

"He's a good friend Spencer."

"I'm lucky to have him."

"So you'll call me when you have details right?"

"As soon as Morgan tells me what they are."

"You call each other by your last name?"

"It's more professional."

"Oh okay, well hey I'll talk to you later I guess…"

"Yeah, have a good night Fallon."

"You too."

"Bye." Spencer looked down at his phone to make sure that it was really Fallon who just called him; _things are going to be okay_ he promised himself. He then dialed Morgan's number.

"Hey there pretty boy, did your girlfriend say yes?"

"Yeah she did, she told me that she was sorry for over-reacting, and other things too…"

"Alright, alright, my friend agreed to it to."

"So what day should we do this?"

"Well I want things to be straightened out between you and your lovely lady as soon as possible; we could try tomorrow night probably."

"Yeah that sounds good, let's just hope that we don't get a case by then."

"That's the last thing I want. I really want to get to know Katelyn; she's so funny and understanding. I bet you she could cheer Fallon right up… That's her name right?"

"Yeah, Fallon doesn't really have a lot of girlfriends. People just don't understand her the way that I do."

"I bet lover boy, so let's try tomorrow night seven 'o clock at the ESPN Zone."

"I don't see why so many people think that place is so bad; they have good service and good food."

"I just like it because all the TV's are playing sports… for obvious reasons."

"I'll call Fallon up and tell her the plans. Morgan, thanks for being a good sport about all of this, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Touché kid."

"So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah Romeo."

Chapter Seventeen

Finally it was the end of another long work day. Morgan looked at Reid.

"Well you better go make yourself beautiful for lady." Morgan explained.

"Yeah, you too." Reid stated. Then Prentiss came from behind.

"Make yourself beautiful for what?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll know by tomorrow Emily." Morgan explained as he got up and gathered his belongings.

"Reid I'm gonna wanna know about this by tomorrow morning." Prentiss explained pointing a strict playful finger at him. Reid gave her a smile.

"I bet you'll hear it from Garcia before you hear it from me. Morgan will probably be forced to spill all the details." He explained. "Well I have to go, see you tomorrow Prentiss."

…

Fallon stood in her closet with her index finger tapping her chin. She didn't know what to wear. She couldn't dress sloppy; she wanted to make Spencer believe she was okay. She was still taking everything in, she wasn't okay and she knew. She knew Spencer would know too. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out this act. She really wanted to be with him, but not if it caused the both of them this much pain and suffering. She shook the thoughts from her head. _Good thoughts Fallon you're going to have a good time with Spencer and his friends. _

Fallon grabbed a pair of destroyed stone washed skinny jeans (American Eagle), a racer back black tank-top (American Eagle), black flip-flops (Old Navy), and she even put on a few silly bands. She put on a little bit of mascara and eye shadow, and her hair was actually cooperating with her today so she left it wavy. She grabbed her purse and headed on her way.

…

Katelyn Jennings was heading to the ESPN Zone; she had to admit she was just a little bit nervous. She had chosen a t-shirt that said Madness takes it toll please have exact change in bright orange letters with small black stripes. She had on black skinny jeans and bright orange flip-flops. She sort of looked like Tony the Tiger from the Frosted Flakes® cereal box. She had long dark brown hair, diamond shaped hazel green eyes, and she was tan, curvy, 5'4', medium full lips, and pretty straight teeth. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel of her car. She found herself a lot happier when she had met Morgan, for obvious reasons. He was great. When she found the ESPN Zone she pulled in a parking space on the side of the busy D.C. Street. She got out of her car, locked it and headed to the entrance of the building. When she got inside it was noisy, to be expected. She saw Morgan a few tables away and waved at him. She told a waiter at the front her party was here, well part of it that she could tell. She headed over and told him hello.

"Hey Katelyn, my friend will be here shortly. This is Fallon Sawyer." Morgan introduced. Katelyn smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Katelyn Jennings, nice to meet you." She explained as she took her seat. Morgan then lifted his head and smiled.

"There he is." He explained. He waved Reid over. "There you are kid, better late than never I guess."

"Hello Katelyn it's nice to meet you, I'm Spencer Reid." He explained as he took his seat next to Fallon. Fallon squeezed his hand. Spencer sighed; Fallon looked like she was okay, but like her sister she had been an actress. Who knew what tricks were up her sleeve?

"So I've heard a lot about you from Derek, he's really happy that he met you." Spencer explained.

"Really?" Katelyn asked happily. Morgan blushed. Then a waiter came to their table.

"What can I get for your drinks?" The waiter asked with a pleasant smile, he had his order pad out and ready. They all took it simple and ordered water. "Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

"More time please." Morgan explained. The waiter nodded and went to another table. Then Fallon spoke up…

"So Derek how did you and Katelyn meet?" Fallon asked; trying to participate in a conversation.

"It was two weeks ago, I was taking my morning jog… I think it was Saturday, yeah it was Saturday. And I ran into her, I apologized and then we just talked the rest of the morning. I skipped my morning jog; to talk to this beautiful woman." He explained looking at her; she gave him a small smile.

"So Fallon how did you and Spencer meet?" Katelyn asked. Fallon gave Spencer a look; he nudged her to go on.

"I was at the park one day… and I saw him. I was captivated by him. Though it was a week later when I ran into him at Starbucks and we just cliqued. We spent the entire day in the parking lot. Eventually the manager kicked us out. It was a really surreal day I'd have to admit." Fallon explained. Spencer took hold of her hand.

Their drinks had arrived and everyone ordered. About twenty minutes later they got their food. To Fallon's surprise Katelyn and herself had a lot in common. They were impatient with certain people, they were open minded, and they both were book worms. Spencer raised an eyebrow at this.

"I've never seen you crack a book, not once!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Why would I read when I have company?" Fallon asked and playfully smacked his arm. _He believes me, he thinks I'm alright. I can make it through the night._

…

By the end of the night Fallon and Katelyn had exchanged phone numbers. Derek and Spencer had recalled some funny moments on the job… making sure not to exclude the elevator incident. Everyone had a good laugh when they had heard that, people from nearby tables had given them obnoxious looks. By the end of the night everyone was in a good mood.

"Fallon," Spencer asked her. Morgan and Katelyn had left and Spencer stopped her when they had exited the restaurant. She looked at him. "Are you sure you're okay, I don't want to go home thinking I pressured you into this."

"Spencer I'm fine, why don't you believe me?" She asked him, she grabbed his hands.

"Because you're not fine, you can't hide it Fallon. All your years of acting couldn't hide this." Spencer explained. Fallon gave Spencer a glare and immediately released her grip on his hands and stormed off.

I can't believe you Spencer." She yelled at him and headed to her car. Spencer stood there and sighed. He didn't know how to help her anymore.

"This could be the beginning of the end." He whispered to himself.

Chapter Eighteen

"Spill it sugar." Garcia told Morgan that night; after he'd left he'd headed to Pen's house.

"It was pretty good I should say, we had some good laughs here and there. Fallon and Katelyn got along well. They have a lot in common." He explained.

"I wanna hear the 'deets on Fallon, and I want them now baby cakes." Garcia said.

"Well she was kind of quiet at first we were the first ones there, and she just kind of sat there for like five minutes looking at the entrance waiting for Reid to come in. She finally gave up and shyly introduced herself. She had rope burns around her wrists." Morgan explained.

"Reid never told me what happened." Garcia said quietly. "Derek is there something else I've done that boy genius won't tell me about?"

"He's not mad at you. Actually I don't know why he hasn't told you." Morgan explained in all honesty, he took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "He's just been having a hard time right now; he's said Fallon's been having a lot of emotional issues since last Thursday."

"Are you sure that this chick is good enough for our boy?" Garcia asked.

"In all honesty I don't know. Sometimes I question Reid. This bull might be too hard for him to ride." Morgan explained; rubbing his head.

"You're saying that he's going to fall off?" Garcia asked. Morgan nodded sadly.

"And I think he knows it too."

"It's such a shame; he's had so many disappointments in his life. He doesn't need another one right now."

"He's trying to fix it." Morgan explained. "This is his first real relationship, he deserves for the first one to be real." Garcia nodded.

"I think I'm gonna have to meet this Fallon Sawyer for myself." Morgan laughed.

"This is something I would have to see!"

…

Spencer paced his bedroom carpet. He wanted to Fallon and apologize, but he had nothing to apologize for. He decided he would call Prentiss and catch her up, if Garcia hadn't already. His best guess was that Morgan had already gone over everything with her. Those two had been inseparable since the day they met about six or seven years ago. He pressed speed dial and waited for Prentiss to pick up.

"Hey Reid, so you're going to tell me about all the fun you had tonight?"

"Well things went okay, for me. They went well for Morgan and his date."

"Details…"

"Okay, okay well Fallon has been really upset lately and it's been affecting everyone. She is trying to hide it, like it's not there. She scolds me when I try to tell her that something is wrong. She's isolating herself from me. She acts like she's completely in love with me and she acts like things are fine when we are out in public. It's like she's afraid what the outside world thinks."

"Well you've got yourself stuck in a sticky situation ."

"Prentiss I really need your help, you're a girl isn't there something you could do…"

"Reid I don't even know her. How do you think she would feel if I just stormed in on her personal life? She'd be pissed."

"She'd know I'm concerned about her."

"Sometimes being concerned doesn't make it okay."

"I wish the solution was simpler."

"I wish the same with our cases, it just doesn't happen. If you want to fix it you're going to have to make it happen."

"Prentiss sometimes I wonder if it's just best that I just break-up with her."

"Are you trying the best you can to help her?"

"Yes, she won't accept my help."

"It's your choice from here Reid, you know that. Do what your gut tells you." Then the line went dead. Reid sighed; this was not supposed to happen from love at first sight.

…

Fallon sat on the bathroom floor, surrounded in waste. She had thrown up her dinner. She had her hands gripped tight on the toilet seat she sat there sobbing. She wanted to die, she hated her life, and she hated herself. She questioned everything. She had stopped sketching. Most of them had been thrown away, probably in a dump somewhere. She threw her head over the toilet and heaved out the last of the contents in her stomach. Her nose was running. Her face was puffy and red. Her face was crusty from dry tears and damp from new ones. Her hair was pasted to the sides of her face. She was a living ghost. She hadn't accomplished anything in the past week. She told herself that meeting Spencer was a mistake. If she had not met him she wouldn't have confronted her mother, she wouldn't have been abducted, and she wouldn't have been unconscious at the bottom of a pool. She was loosing weight, her clothes were getting baggy. She had been purging a lot lately. She decided that she didn't want anyone's help; no one could help her…

…

WEDNESDAY

Spencer sat at his desk with a depressed look on his face. Morgan came over and patted him on the back.

"Spencer she's sick, they are going to take care of her." He explained. "I know she means a lot to you, we can't save everyone."

"I couldn't save her." Spencer explained. He bent his head down and let the tears flow down silently. He wanted to get the memory out of his head, from the moment he had heard the news late last night. Fallon had tried to kill herself. He had gotten a call from Fallon's biological father. This was the end of the road. Fallon couldn't be saved, Spencer finally realized this. Morgan patted him on the back one more time before he headed to his desk.

"Reid," Morgan asked. "Are you going to be okay?" Reid sniffled and nodded.

Tomorrow would be a new day

Tomorrow would be better

Better for Spencer

Better for Fallon

For that would be…

A day apart, a day for them to think

THE END


End file.
